Comment régler ses problèmes à la Milkovitch!
by iantocullen
Summary: La peur au ventre, Ian croit sa dernière heure venue, c'est sans compter sur un certain Milkovitch. Post 306, spoiler.


Comme beaucoup, je pense, le dernier épisode m'a laissé abattu et traumatisé. Voici donc une petite tentative d'améliorer les choses. Première incursion dans ce fandom, peut être les personnages seront OOC.

Spoiler sur les trois saisons.

Rating M justifié, langage, sexe, violence évoquée.

Bref, bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas pour les remontrances.

* * *

A peine le temps de comprendre, qu'il se retrouve plaquer brutalement contre le mur, le souffle coupé.

Tout au fond de son ventre, une alarme hurle à l'horreur, mourir dans une ruelle sombre qui pue l'urine et les régurgitations, il ne peut réprimer un sourire, il mourra comme il est né, dans la souillure et les immondices. L'heure tardive et le silence lui promettent souffrance et solitude.

D'une poussée inutile, il cherche à se dégager, espère que peut être, il survivra à cette nuit cauchemardesque, dernière en date d'une longue lignée de soir à regarder derrière son épaule, à paniquer au moindre bruit.

Un forme de soulagement gonfle sa poitrine, en finir une bonne fois pour toute, un seul regret, n'avoir pas eu le temps de le revoir une dernière fois, ne pas avoir su qu'il ne reverrait plus ses frères et sœurs.

- Allez, Milkovitch, qu'on en finisse, lâche-t-il, impassible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te fasse, Gallagher ? Interroge le Milkovitch.

Incrédule, Ian pousse à nouveau sur le mur pour se retourner, retenu contre le corps robuste, le jeune homme se laisse encore une fois plaquer contre la paroi de brique brute.

- Mickey, s'te plait, implore-t-il, bien plus efficace qu'un coup quand ils ne sont qu'entre eux.

Et le brun se recule doucement, laisse Ian lui faire face. Un sourire énigmatique, Mickey écrase encore Gallagher contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, râle Ian, sentant une main trainer contre sa ceinture.

- Je prends ce que je suis venu chercher.

Et déjà la main calleuse empoigne le sexe frémissant.

- Mickey, pas ici, si on nous voit….

- Ta gueule, tonne Milkovitch.

Encrant ses mains aux épaules solides, l'apprenti soldat se laisse faire, savoure les caresses rudes sur son membre, ferme les yeux, oublie qu'ils sont en plein rue, à deux pas du magasin, que n'importe qui pourrait les surprendre.

Penché en avant le front collé à la tempe du brun, Ian mord violemment sa lèvre, contient de son mieux le cri de jouissance. Son sperme chaud éclaboussant son ventre.

- Trouve toi un truc à faire demain après-midi, arrange toi pour être vu, murmure Mickey.

Ian secoue doucement la tête, ne comprend pas ce que Mickey lui veut.

- Ian, soupire Milkovitch. Tu as compris ?

- Etre vu par des gens demain après-midi.

- C'est bien, le complimente Mickey.

Milkovitch remonte le pantalon, boucle la ceinture.

- Tu vas tenir debout, interroge le brun.

Un hochement de tête, une hésitation, une certitude.

Mickey effleure rapidement la bouche entre ouverte de ses lèvres.

- Reste pas tout seul demain après-midi, rappelle une dernière fois Milkovitch avant de disparaitre.

* * *

Assis en travers du lit, Ian regarde le plafond, écoute les gémissements étouffés de Fiona se mêler aux murmures amusés du reste de la maison.

- Deux heures du mat', lance Lip.

- Trois, renchérit Carl.

- Combien ?

- Dix dollars, propose le cadet des Gallagher.

- Vendu, répond l'ainé. Ian ?

- Rien à foutre, marmonne l'interpellé, avant de se tourner sur le côté.

* * *

A peine l'aube levé, Ian sirote une bière en regardant par la fenêtre. Mandy apparaissant dans son dos, lui saute au cou.

- T'étais en retard hier. T'as revu le père de Jimmy ?

- Au taf, répond le jeune homme.

- Linda t'a encore pris la tête ? Je vais me la faire cette pouf, commence la Milkovitch.

- Non, je devais préparer les rayons pour aujourd…. Tu fais un truc cette aprem ?

- Lip m'emmène au ciné. Il a un pote qui peut nous faire entrer par derrière, et toi ?

- Sais pas.

- Tu viens avec nous, propose Mandy.

- Sérieusement, sourit Ian.

- Nan, répondent-ils en cœur, avant d'éclater de rire.

Presque midi, quand Ian décroche son portable en désespoir de cause.

- Hey, Linda, je me demandais ce que tu faisais cette aprem.

- Je m'occupe du magasin, réplique sèchement l'ex-femme de son amant.

- Tu sais, je me disais si tu voulais du temps pour toi, je ….. J'ai besoin de fric, je pourrais…

- Sois là dans une heure, conclut-elle.

Satisfait, Ian prend une autre bière, lance un regard de dégout à son père étalé dans son urine.

- Faut vraiment songer à le buter celui-là, dit-il à Jimmy, avant de monter prendre une douche.

* * *

Pour un dimanche après-midi, l'épicerie est plus tôt vide. Rien que deux clodos venu échanger des canettes vides contre une bouteille de Whisky.

Affalé contre le comptoir, Ian compte inconsciemment les boites de soupe au poulet quand un bruit de métal le fait sursauter.

- Tu devrais fermer à clés, lance Mickey. Eviter que les gars dans mon genre entre par derrière et te défonce tout.

- Tire-toi, râle Gallagher. On pourrait te voir.

- Me donne pas d'ordre, gronde Milkovitch.

- S'te plait, rajoute Ian, avec une grimace.

- C'est qu'on est de mauvais poil. T'as pas tiré ton coup, se moque le brun.

- Tu le sais très bien, marmonne Ian, frottant sa joue encore sensible des coups de Terry.

- T'as une heure devant toi ?

- C'est pas drôle.

- Putain, Gallagher, bouge-toi, tonne Mickey.

- Et ton père ?

- Il est occupé.

- C'est ce que t'avais dit l'autre fois, réplique Ian.

Contournant le comptoir, Mickey laisse échapper un soupir exaspéré avant de plaquer Ian contre le mur.

- Ferme la porte et viens me baiser. Tout de suite, précise le brun.

* * *

Jetant au sol la pile de papier au coin du bureau, Mickey vient s'assoir sur le bois froid, pousse du pied sur son talon, envoyant sa deuxième chaussure contre le mur. Doucement, comme s'il craignait d'attirer la poisse en faisant du bruit, Ian ferme la porte du réduit, rejoint Mickey en déboutonnant son jeans.

- On devrait pas….

- T'as de la chance que ton Kash avait de la jugeote, je t'aurais buté ce jour-là…..

- Pourtant j'avais rien fait, répond automatiquement Ian.

- Je sais, sourit Mickey, avant de se mettre à plat ventre contre le bureau.

Rien qu'un instant, Ian oublie qu'il va surement se faire écrabouiller par Terry rien que pour avoir admirer le cul parfait de son fils, puis haussant les épaules, Gallagher vient taquiner le sillon entre les deux fesses, presse son sexe déjà dur contre l'antre accueillante de Mickey, savourant le grognement d'anticipation du voyou le plus dangereux de Chicago.

Profondément enfoui dans la chair de son presque petit copain, Ian râle de plaisir, entre et ressort violemment.

- Putain, Gallagher, grogne Mickey.

- Quoi, se moque Ian.

- Plus fort, se fait-il ordonner par le brun.

- Plus fort quoi ?

- Baise moi plus fort, hurle Milkovitch.

Et Ian obéit, heurte brutalement les fesses aux larges cicatrices.

- Encore, Gallagher.

Contactant douloureusement ses doigts sur les hanches blanches, Ian pousse, concentrant toute sa volonté pour taire son plaisir.

Tout Gallagher qu'il est, sa volonté n'est rien comparée aux doigts de Mickey caressant sa fesse, alors dans un grondement digne de l'apocalypse, Ian se libère, satisfait d'entendre Mickey gémir à son tour son plaisir.

Se laissant retomber entre les omoplates, Ian ose un rapide baiser sur la peau pale.

- Qu'est ce tu fais, râle Milkovitch.

- Rien, murmure Ian, réprimant un soupir.

Appuyé au mur, le futur soldat reboutonne son pantalon, concentrant son attention sur les papiers étalés au sol.

- Hey, lance Mickey pour attirer le regard de Ian. Approche, rajoute-t-il.

Docile, le roux se détache du mur, laissant retomber ses bras le long de ses flancs. Une seconde le regard sauvage de Mickey le terrifie, mais les doigts marqués de ridicules tatouages effleurent sa nuque, la langue du brun vient frôler ses lèvres timidement avant de s'enfoncer brutalement dans sa bouche.

Choqué, Ian reste impassible, les bras ballant avant de se ressaisir, attrape les biceps durs entre ses mains.

Un baiser dur, brutal, entier, comme Mickey, dont les lèvres se fendent d'un sourire carnassier en se reculant.

- Dis plus jamais que j'ai peur de t'embrasser.

Un hochement de tête, Ian scrute le regard bleu de Mickey, qui comme pour assoir son autorité, embrasse encore ses lèvres tendres.

- Meurs de faim, marmonne Milkovitch en quittant le bureau.

Le talkie-walkie grésillant sur le comptoir tire un grognement aux deux garçons. Avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps d'ouvrir la porte, Linda entre par derrière.

- Ian, lance le dragon. Ca fait bien vingt minutes que je t'ai appelé. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

- Je…..

- Il me la mettait bien profond, ça te pose un problème ? Le coupe Mickey.

- Tu… Je te retire une heure de salaire, râle-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons, dégoutée.

- T'es malade, s'emporte Ian. Tout le monde va le savoir si tu continu comme ça.

- Rien à foutre. Ouvre la porte, rajoute Mickey, en s'asseyant derrière le comptoir, faisant un grand sourire à la caméra. Je suis sûr qu'elle mouille rien qu'en nous imaginant baiser.

- T'es malade, répète Ian.

- Probablement. Putain, ouais, c'est même sûr. Et t'adore ça.

Un petit sourire, Ian sent ses joues s'empourprer. Il l'adore, lui tout entier, sa folie, sa vulgarité, ses mains sales, son sourire carnivore, son cul d'enfer, sa façon de rejeter la fumée de cigarette, sa peau trop blanche, son caractère de merde, ses sautes d'humeur légendaires, sa…

- Putain, tu m'écoute !

- Ouais, bien sûr, se ressaisie Ian.

- Rejoint moi ce soir, demande l'adresse à Mandy.

- L'adresse ? Quelle adresse ?

- Celle de ma tante, je crèche chez elle, répète Mickey, visiblement agacé.

- C'est prudent ?

- Y a pas plus sûr, affirme Milkovitch, avant de prendre une bière et de disparaitre par la porte de derrière.

* * *

La caisse remise à Linda, les rayons prêts pour la journée du lendemain, Ian éteint les dernières lumières avant de sortir.

- Hey, Gallagher, lance une voix familière.

Ignorant superbement l'abruti, Ian continu sa route sur le trottoir.

- Ian Gallagher, répète le grand blond devant le magasin.

Un soupir, Ian se retourne, lance un regard exaspéré à l'ex de sa sœur, attendant la suite des évènements.

- T'as pas eu des emmerdes avec Terry Milkovitch ?

- Si, vaguement, répond Ian, mal à l'aise. Suis pas le seul...

- Sans blague, se moque le flic. C'est juste la routine, tu sais, mais faudrait que tu passes faire une déposition au poste, genre demain matin ce serait bien.

- J'ai cour demain, commence Ian, avant de se figer sur place. Une déposition ?

- La baraque des Milkovitch a cramé cette après-midi, vers quinze heures, explique Tony, en consultant son carnet. Ta patronne a confirmé que tu as travaillé toute la journée, mais bon, on fait un peu le tour de tous les ennemis connu de ce bon vieux Terry.

- Y a beaucoup de dégat ?

- Y a plus rien qui tienne débout, la baraque est foutu, dit Tony.

- Comme ce bon vieux Milkovitch, rajoute le second flic.

- Quoi ? S'étrangle Ian.

- Ouais, il était dedans quand le feu a pris. On est pas sûr que ce soit accidentel, mais bon faut attendre le rapport des experts, on prend un peu d'avance en attendant, parce que Milkovitch a pas mal de type qui voulait sa mort, donc…..

- Ca va faire bizarre de pas devoir passer chez lui trois fois par semaine pour vérifier ses alibis, se moque le coéquipier de Tony.

- Tu m'étonne, on va avoir beaucoup moins de boulot, c'est pas plus mal, rajoute Tony. Bon essaye de passer demain.

- D'accord, marmonne Gallagher.

- Hey, attend. Comment va Fiona ?

- Toujours avec Jimmy, répond automatiquement Ian.

- Quoi ?

- Avec Steve, elle est avec Steve.

- Ok, passe-lui le bonjour quand même.

- Ouais, lance Ian, avant de partir en courant vers sa maison.

* * *

A peine la porte franchi, il sait que l'information est arrivé jusqu'aux Gallagher.

- Tony est passé te voir, interroge Lip, Mandy coincé contre son torse.

Un hochement tête, Ian regarde son amie pleurer contre l'épaule de son frère. Comment peut-elle verser la moindre larme pour cette ordure ?

- Mandy, appelle-t-il doucement.

- Ian, lâche-t-elle, pleurant de plus belle.

- Il mérite pas que tu pleures pour lui, ne peut s'empêcher de répondre Ian.

Un coup sec et dur dans l'épaule, Ian n'oubliera plus jamais que Mandy reste une Milkovitch.

- Comme si j'allais pleurer pour cet abruti, j'avais laissé la moitié de mes fringues à la maison. Va falloir que je bosse pour en racheter, se lamente-t-elle.

- Oh, articule Ian, sous le regard amusé de Lip. Tu peux me donner l'adresse de ta tante ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- T'occupe, faut que j'aille jeter un coup d'œil là-bas.

* * *

Avalant la dernière taffe de tabac, Ian regarde la fenêtre du haut, lumière allumé, musique assourdissante, la chambre de Mickey, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Attrapant une pierre, il ferme les yeux, respire un grand coup, et vise parfaitement le bois vermoulu, évitant de casser le carreau.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, putain, crache Mickey. Hey, Gallagher, j'ai cru que t'allais plus te pointer.

Balançant son mégot sur le pavé, Mickey évalue l'état de stress du roux, se mord la lèvre.

- J'arrive, explique-t-il, refermant la fenêtre.

A peine la porte franchi, Milkovitch se retrouve plaquer contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Ce que j'avais à faire, tranche le brun, repoussant Ian.

- Tu as ….. T'as mis le feu à ta maison ?

- Techniquement, j'ai absolument rien fait, se défend Mickey. Terry a laissé tomber une bouteille de Whisky sur le matelas et malheureusement il s'est endormi avec une cigarette allumée. Dommage pour lui, et puis avec tous les trucs louches qui trainaient là-bas, y devaient bien y avoir deux ou trois truc inflammable, genre bouteille de gaz pour labo de méth, c'est trop bête, conclut-il.

Ian respire difficilement, regarde le mur, évitant obstinément de croiser les yeux de Mickey.

- Mais comment tu…..

- Il a pris de l'acide hier soir, quand il est défoncé comme ça, il met…. Mettait au moins une journée à émerger, j'ai juste pris la liberté de lui allumer une clope avant de partir.

- Mais la police….

- Il était leur pire cauchemar, crois-moi, même s'ils pensent que c'est criminel, ils iront pas chercher bien loin pour arrêter le meurtrier, assure Mickey.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il allait t'envoyer un de ses « amis », hors de question de le laisser faire…

- Quoi ? Attend, Mickey, tu…..

- Ouais, va s'y. Fous-toi de ma gueule et je te bute…..

Coupé net dans son élan par la langue de Ian dans sa bouche, Milkovitch oublie toute les belles menaces qu'il avait ressassé toute la soirée.

- On fait quoi maintenant, demande Ian, retrouvant doucement son souffle.

- Monte, je vais m'occuper de ton cul, promet Mickey, en un sourire carnassier.

* * *

Alors? Vais finir sur la chaise electrique?

A un de ces jours.


End file.
